1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a cylinder for a multi-cylinder type engine, and more particularly a cylinder of which cooling is carried out by flowing cooling liquid in grooves formed at the outer circumferential surfaces of cylinder liners inserted into a cylinder block.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known in the prior art to provide a cylinder for a multi-cylinder type engine in which an outer circumferential surface of each of the cylinder liners is formed with a cooling liquid groove, the cylinder liner is fitted into a bore part of a cylinder block, a space defined between an inner circumferential surface of the bore part in the cylinder block and the cooling liquid groove forms a cooling liquid flow passage, cooling liquid is flowed at a high speed in the cooling liquid flow passage so as to cool the cylinder liner.
With the foregoing arrangement, the cylinder block is provided with a plurality of spaced-apart bores through which the cylinder liners are inserted, and an inter-bore pitch is larger than an outer diameter of each of the cylinder liners.